Work will continue on the enzymology of trophoblastic tissue from placentas and from choriocarcinoma in culture. Selected enzymes will be further characterized: heat-stable alkaline phosphatase, glycogen synthetase, aminoadipic semialdehyde dehydrogenase, and glutamic- ketoadipic transaminase.